


Copperplate 10

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	Copperplate 10

新闻到处都在报道今天发生的恐袭，但主角并不是艾达，而是威斯克。同天五名议员都遭到了袭击，艾达不过是其中之一。

里昂在高楼下驻足，政府的人把艾达暂时安顿在了这个酒店，安保措施都已经启动，他走到门口，出示了一下自己的证件。

里昂打开套间的大门，轻轻合上，转过身。议员坐在沙发上，虽不至于失魂落魄，但状态并不怎么好，她双手捧着玻璃杯，温水能让她的手没那么冰冷。

她看了里昂一眼，又直视水杯：「我不是抱怨这里的环境，但是……不能回自己家……让人很不安。」

「有人试图暗杀你，ma'am，所有应对机制都已启动。」

「你觉得我还处在危险之中吗？」

「我觉得情况并不乐观。」

「反恐司令部对枪手一无所知吗？」

「他们不可能告诉我比您更多的消息，ma'am。」里昂叹了口气。

艾达起身，走到一张略高的桌台前，那里的暖光台灯能让她更加安心。

她捏着自己的下巴：「为什么警察迟迟不来广场支援？」

里昂想了想：「未武装警察进入射程十分危险。」

「不我不是说他们，我是指防弹警车，为什么防弹警车迟迟不来……？我们被袭击了，你，我，以及在场的无辜民众，特里和约翰还……遇难了……」她的声音略带颤抖。

里昂投去担心的目光：「Ma'am，你还好吗……？」

「谁会是下令的人？不仅不提供支援，还把我们留在交火处？！」艾达直直望进他的玻璃蓝眼。

「我想实际情况应该不是这样的……」

「回答我的问题，肯尼迪。」

「……是反恐分部的负责人。」

艾达愣住了，她转过身，缓缓摇头。

「罗杰……是啊，他当然希望除掉我……」

里昂急忙解释：「我认为防弹警车没来支援一定是有原因的，减少人员伤亡是首要任务……」

然而没等他说完，议员提高的音量便打断了他：「我们被人袭击了！特里死了！约翰死了！」议员眼眶泛红，双手像是要把水杯握碎一般，指节泛白：「他当然希望我死，不是吗？」

她重重把杯子扣到杯组里。

「哐当——」

托盘失去平衡坠落，连带着杯组摔下，瞬间地面上全是闪亮的碎玻璃。议员垂着头，咬紧下唇，蹲下就要捡起碎玻璃片。

里昂赶紧凑近，在她碰到玻璃之前抓住她的手：「Ma'am……你去沙发坐着吧，这些碎片我来处理……」

议员缓缓起身，她离他仅有几厘米，里昂能清晰闻到她发梢上淡淡的暖香，她的发旋就在自己下巴前面。议员什么都没说，只是垂着头，让刘海挡住自己的表情。

里昂正打算拾起碎片，刚要松开她的手，就感受到她纤细的指节反扣住了他。

「……Ma'am？」

议员把脸埋进他的颈窝，肩膀开始控制不住轻轻颤抖，她深深吸入一口气，用空余的那只手伸到他的后背，把自己压向他。里昂惊呆了，一时间忘了该怎么呼吸，身前瘦削的身体涌出的无声无息的、如潮水般的悲伤，慢慢慢慢淹没他。

里昂下意识抬起手想要紧紧搂住她，就像今天白天那样，但又放下，再次抬起，又僵住。她是议员，他是她的保镖，她对他做任何事可以不需要理由，但他不行……议员可以因为情绪失控而对他发火或者寻求他当一会儿心理安慰，但他不能主动作出有越界的行为……至少在她意识清醒的时候不能……

里昂眼神飘忽，不知道自己该如何反应，索性一动不动，收敛呼吸。他感到肩膀轻了一些，艾达仍然扣着他的手，她微微抬起头，黑发蹭上他的耳朵，脸颊缓缓摩擦。

她眼帘低垂，暖暖的吐息三两次拂过他紧紧抿着的薄唇，像是在游移不定。他曾经感受过的那对柔软红唇，仅在几厘之外，犹豫着，犹豫着。

他们都知道越界会有什么样的后果，一旦捅破，就再也不可能恢复到和原来一模一样了。

她终于还是闭着眼睛贴上了他的嘴唇，她不敢面对，只是试探性地，轻轻吮吻。她不确定自己该不该继续吻他，她不确定自己该不该就此打住。她想要他回应，又害怕他会回应，因为她知道一旦里昂做出回应，自己就不可能拒绝得了。

她能感觉到当自己吻上那对唇时，里昂握着她的那只手在收紧，她能摸到里昂的脉搏在加速，但他无动于衷。艾达松开他的嘴唇，再次低下头，全程避开他的双眼，因为他敬重甚至畏惧自己的这个事实而感到有些难过。

每个人都畏惧她。

「I'm not the queen……」艾达的声音有些颤抖，心脏绞成一团，她压在里昂后背的手痛苦地揪紧他的西装。最终里昂听到从自己肩膀上传来闷闷的、几乎微不可闻的声音：「……You are allowed to touch me……」

里昂感觉自己的大脑炸开，简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。同样的夜晚，同样的人，不同的是，她没有喝醉。

下一秒，艾达的后背便覆上了，一只温暖的大手，他像是要把她揉进骨头里一般，紧紧把她压向自己。

里昂松开一直握着她的那只手，然后一路上移来到她的后脑，让她抬起头。艾达抬眼，脆弱的目光刚对上里昂的眼睛他就低头吻了下来。

他的手指插进艾达的头发，牙齿轻轻啃咬她的红唇，她能感受到里昂的急躁和克制。他们吻得有些凌乱，像是在害怕这个吻过早被对方终结。

「唔……」她在里昂撬开她的牙齿后，发觉他的克制只是表面功夫。里昂S肯尼迪是一个侵略性的接吻者。他深深吻着她，强势地攻击她的软舌，嘴唇压得她喘不过气来，使她几乎没有能力回应只能不断承受进攻，双手紧紧扣住他宽阔的后背。

她尝起来就像是暖暖的巧克力，里昂想。艾达的眼睛闭着，她的睫毛微微颤动，呼吸不稳，他们俩都是。

她微弱的呻吟逐渐明显，里昂这才松开她，艾达终于有机会喘息，她像个刚被带出水面的溺水者一样大口呼吸，胸口上下起伏。里昂最后在她的唇上流连了几下，缓缓抬头直视她。艾达染上情欲的眼睛在温暖的灯光下焕发出迷离的金色，就像她醉酒的那个晚上，里昂不知道她现在是否也因为这个吻而醉了。

里昂开口询问，发觉自己的声音也没那么平稳，他们俩现在的状态，半斤八两。

「沙发？」

议员摇头。

「卧室？」

议员点点头。

艾达立即感觉脚下一空，里昂轻而易举就能托抱起她，步伐平稳地把她带到卧室，然后又轻轻把她放在床上，转身去床边的小桌翻找他需要的东西。

「桌子上没有，也许在浴室里……」里昂望向艾达。

「别管避孕套了……过来帮我解开这个该死的拉链。」议员撇过头。

里昂走过去抱起她，坐在床边，让她背对着自己坐在他的大腿上，看到了她说的后背那条过高的拉链。它有点紧，仿佛卡住了一般，里昂不得不用上两只手才解开。他把她裙子上半身的部分往下推至腰部，下巴搁在她的肩上，这个角度恰巧能看到她的曼妙乳沟。

里昂深深呼出一口气，一手捏住她下巴和脖颈相连的地方让她仰起头，一手按住她的小腹让她的后腰紧贴自己的腹肌，然后缓缓向下，撩起她的裙角，指尖开始在光滑的大腿内侧流连。若有若无的抚摸让艾达心里痒痒的，忍不住轻轻颤抖。

她修长的腿被卡在里昂的双腿外侧，里昂一边抚摸着，一边用腿撑开她大腿的角度，指尖逐渐往里，越过蕾丝布料，找到它的终点。

「……唔……」

「……嗯啊……里……」

「哈啊……里昂……哈……」

她的后背猛地脱离他的胸膛，随着他手指的节奏不断弓起、弯曲、弓起，像是想要挣脱怀抱一般，但头部又被牢牢按在他的身上，她的喉咙在他掌心下蠕动，酥胸蹭过他卡着她下巴的手臂。议员扶在他工作的右臂上的手并没有推开的意思，只是轻轻颤抖。她的双腿用力压迫他的大腿试图合拢，但被他的大腿固定在精确的角度，不能影响分毫。

里昂的手指在她体内有技巧地搅动，不断寻找着什么，他果然不是那种会缺女伴的人，意料之中。她离婚多久了？一年半？两年？期间她上床的次数屈指可数。山一般的重负，对人际关系的极度谨慎，她都要忘了男性是什么感觉了。一想到离婚，她不合时宜地想起约翰，想起血液从他头上流下的样子，然后猛地打了一阵寒颤。

「……唔嗯……」这时里昂的手指找到了她的敏感点，他不断按压，把她的思维搅乱，把她拽回当下，让她的大脑一片混乱，使她除了他指腹的动作外什么都感觉不到，这种快感像是要把她逼疯。

「哈啊……里昂……够了……」艾达呼吸困难地说着。里昂在她肩膀上点点头，手上一片湿润。她大腿内侧也已经十分滑腻，透明液体缓缓划过臀部曲线，滴落到柚木地板上。

里昂一个翻身把她压在床上，他万分温柔地抚摸着她的脸庞，给她无限的温存和安慰。里昂吻了吻她的胸脯，描摹感受一番她酥胸的触感，然后直起身站在床尾审视一塌糊涂的她。她终于看清了他的表情，惊讶于那双玻璃蓝眼内强烈的渴望，仿佛自己是他唯一想要的人。里昂的西装除了皱了点，其余一切得体，而她虽然没有被完全剥光，但隐私部位都暴露在了空气中。这种对比让她感到尴尬，感到自己在被居高临下地对待。

「你……咳咳……你穿得太多了。」她把双臂交叉在胸前，清了清嗓，让自己的语气听起来淡漠一些……至少不那么动情，试图挽回一丝尊严。

里昂笑了笑，发现自己的微笑似乎令她有些不满。他扯下领带，在艾达的目光下开始解开西装扣子，衣服裤子一件接一件划落，露出他身上大大小小的伤疤。注意到艾达因为他的伤痕而有些惊讶。

艾达咬紧下唇，扫视他精壮的身材，他绝对不是那种会缺女人的人。

里昂低吼一声，立即俯身压向她，一句招呼都不打便直直贯穿她，就着滑腻的液体一下子顶到最深处，使她惊讶地脱口而出。

「嗯……！」

不太适应，有点疼痛，她都快忘了这种甜美的充盈感了。

里昂从她的表情上看出自己大概可以对她粗暴一些。他开始律动，幅度逐渐加大。他感到她纤细的手攀上自己的后背，指甲不自觉地抓挠。他渴望了她这么久，这么久，以至于一刻都不想等待。他年轻漂亮的议员此时此刻躺在自己身下的样子真是漂亮极了，她表情难耐，微微颤抖，脸上直白地写着对他的渴望，渴求他给予更多。

「哼嗯……」

「里昂……有点疼……」

「放轻松，ma'am。」

里昂感到艾达在听到那个称呼时突然僵住。

她垂下眼帘，攀在他后背的双手突然放松。

「我是不是说错话了……」

「没……我只是……」

「抱歉，ma'a……」里昂意识到了什么，「抱歉，艾达。」

霎时间，罪恶感如潮水般涌了上来，侵蚀她每一分快感。

艾达感觉心脏被紧紧揪住，她这才想起来了自己的身份，想起了他的身份，想起了他们的关系。她是议员，如果被曝光她和自己的保镖上床，后果会如何，媒体会大肆宣扬，且不说她的名声会如何，里昂的名声也会被严重影响，这种对他的影响有可能是伴随一生的。

她微微颤栗，为接下来的每一个亲吻，每一次抽插，而感到深深的不安，但仍然控制不住自己发出愉悦的呻吟，控制不住自己摆动腰部迎合他。

里昂的舌头吮吻着她的乳尖，用上牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
她是美利坚合众国议员，他是她的贴身保镖。

里昂的双手抓起她臀部腰部的皮肤，留下淡紫的痕迹。  
她是美利坚合众国议员，他是她的贴身保镖。

里昂的下体碾过她敏感的内壁，使她快乐地弓起腰。  
她是美利坚合众国议员，他是她的贴身保镖。

该死的。

里昂微微喘气，他能感觉到她的心不在焉，虽然她仍然在呻吟，在拥抱，在收缩，在绞紧，但一切都冷冰冰的。他想要把之前的艾达找回来。刚才的她皱着眉，看着他的眸子水汽氤氲，甚至充满情欲。而现在更像是一种纯粹的生理反应，他能感觉到她的思绪在剥离，她渴望性爱，但不渴望那个人是他。

里昂加大力度，迫使她发出更多的破碎的呻吟，迫使她的大脑停止运转，迫使她投入他们的性爱。然而他发现受影响的不止她一个人，他自己的心里也泛着某种说不清道不明的感觉。他在和议员做爱，他在操弄不安的议员，且议员并没有拒绝的意思。

他想起了议员平日冷冰冰的祈使语气，她把白月季插进他口袋时的危险笑容，她在律师发言席上胜券在握的蔑视。而现在，那张与记忆中无数片段重合的美貌面容，正在他的唇下露出痛苦与愉悦交织的表情，呻吟他的名字。里昂缓缓吐出一口气，微微颤抖……这太……愉悦了……

艾达感到里昂的进攻更加凶狠了，她浑身每一个细胞都在尖叫，逐渐被逼迫到那个甜美的临界点。她呜咽着，猛地紧紧抱住他，身体颤抖起来。下一刻，她开始失明，仿佛漂浮在宇宙的深处，身处在巨大的星河里，渺小得连蝼蚁都算不上，虽然她看不见，但她能感知到这些。感知到在时空令人恐惧的虚无里，唯一陪伴她的只有里昂紧紧牵着她的手。

她眼前的世界突然恢复光明，全身战栗抵达高潮，这一刻，现实又找上了她，身份，阶级，职权，地位，又都找上了她。她扒紧他宽阔的后背，在里昂的身下剧烈喘息。她和她的保镖做爱了，这一事实剧烈敲打着她的脑袋。她甚至在他的攻势下高潮了，为她的保镖而产生的，罪恶的高潮。

下一秒，里昂接踵而至。

艾达平复呼吸，脱离他的怀抱，挪到床的一侧躺平。距离是必要的，她克制自己的双手抚上他的腹肌邀请他再来一轮。

回归现实，谁都没有说话，偌大的卧室只剩下两个人的呼吸声。拒绝眼神接触，彼此都在为现状而尴尬。哦该死的，议员和保镖。

她都干了些什么？色诱她的保……不，主动亲吻里昂？主动邀请他上床？他无动于衷，比她还清楚上床的后果。仔细回想今晚的事情自己得负全责，她感觉自己要因为“里昂坚守底线而所有的责任都在她身上”而讨厌他了。他是个绅士，她不能怪他，放荡的是她自己。该死的。

艾达终于忍受不了这种微妙的气氛而转身下了床，她感受到了里昂的目光，她知道自己身上充满了他留下来的痕迹，她褪出剩下的衣物，随便抓了一件浴袍披上。

她走进洗手间，做的第一件事就是把洗手池的水阀开到最大，水流拍击在陶瓷上发出巨大的水声，以免待会自己发出啜泣或者咒骂声，她没什么好难过的，但万一呢，有个预防总是好的。艾达双臂架在洗手池上，看着镜中憔悴的自己——发丝凌乱，吻痕遍布，还有今天的淤伤。

淤伤……噢，约翰……

特里……

唉，里昂……

她不常犯错，不是吗……

里昂起身，开始穿衣服。他迅速打好领带，用手指理了理头发，确认没有任何不妥。里昂走到客厅，把他们上床之前艾达失手打碎的那些玻璃杯单独装在一个垃圾袋里，贴上标签。当他准备离开时，发现艾达依靠在卧室门框上看着他。里昂不禁有点不自在：「Ma'am……」

艾达因为这个称呼愣了一下，随即复杂的情绪转瞬即逝，她恢复平日的冷漠，走到他面前，递给他一张黑卡，不以为意地撇过头没有看他，声音淡淡的：「去远一点的药店买。戴上墨镜，注意别被跟踪，别开自己的车。混着其他的药一起买。」

「您生病了吗，ma'am？」里昂心想她今天受到惊吓还淋了雨，会不会发烧了。但刚才他们做……刚才他们的体温都很高，所以他感觉不出来。

她的表情是淡定的，但是耳根有点泛红。

「我是让你去买避孕药。」艾达不自在地移开目光，把黑卡塞进他的西装胸袋后便转身走回卧室了。

这句话让里昂的脸烧了起来，他揉了揉脸，等到自己淡定一些之后，拧开门锁。


End file.
